


black ink

by CHNGBN666



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Pining, Smut, high school sweetheart minho, shy hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHNGBN666/pseuds/CHNGBN666
Summary: Hyunjin thinks he saw way too many romance movies yesterday but he also thinks nothing can stop the feeling of falling in love.





	black ink

 

Hyunjin thinks he saw way too many romance movies yesterday but he also thinks nothing can stop the feeling of falling in love.

It’s like a jar that gets filled slowly, until the very top with all the little moments that kept feeding his infatuation and at this point he can only feel said jar overflowing, begging to let it all out, begging to spill over.

Hyunjin sighed for the nth time that day. He should really be paying attention to class but instead there he was, staring out the window while making weird love metaphors and thinking about _his_ gentle smile, _his_ soft mannerisms and _his_ soothing aura.

_Lee Minho_ , his senior. School’s one and only sweetheart. Not only was he really bright and ranked high on national exams, but he was also gentle and kind, helped everyone in need and even tutored some of the juniors in the toughest subjects. _A true angel on earth._

So perhaps like half of the school's population, Hyunjin had completely and utterly fallen for the boy. He didn’t regret it but he also didn’t want to make the jar that contained those hidden feelings ooze out because he knew he would get rejected. Why? Because Lee Minho always said _no_. Hyunjin saw it one too many times, how even the prettiest girls in school called him in the hallways and led him to the gardens to shout out their feelings only for Minho to hug them, pat them in the head and politely say “I’m sorry but I don’t feel the same.”. Many insisted, many tried to change him but he remained unattainable, impossible to reach.

So not only Hyunjin had 99,99% chances of being rejected, but he's also a boy and after keeping track of Minho’s daily confession hours, no other boy has ever tried to ask Minho out. So according to his calculations, Hyunjin had 0,00% chances of being accepted, in other words, he knew rejection was his unfortunate fate.

Lunchtime came faster than he thought when one's mind is filled with sugary dreams. Hyunjin didn’t really have many friends, only a few guys from the literature club, however, those were the type to usually spend their whole lunch break outside reciting poetry and honestly Hyunjin was not a poetry guy. Hell, he's just in that group because his mother made him join to “add to the curriculum”.

After finishing his poorly seasoned lunch, Hyunjin tried to make his way out of the cafeteria without being noticed but that revealed to be in vain.

“Hey kid, scram out of my face!” Taeha. Minho’s “bodyguard”. Wherever Minho goes, Taeha goes. She probably knew Hyunjin liked Minho so she made the impossible possible to keep him away.

This time, out of pure shock of seeing Minho’s sympathetic smile up close, Hyunjin froze on the spot which annoyed Taeha to no end. With a swift move, she gave Hyunjin’s tray a push which made said tray fall right on his uniform shirt, hitting the floor with a loud crash.

“Upps… Sorry kid, next time be careful not to bump into others…” And with that Taeha left, dragging a reluctant Minho with her. Hyunjin couldn’t even look at his face, he felt so impossibly embarrassed that he just prayed the floor would swallow him whole. Everyone was looking at him, whispering about him, mocking him with hushed laughs. He quickly picked up the tray that luckily had none of its contents broken and proceeded to run to the most hidden bathroom where he could cry his heart out and clean his uniform.

He ran up until he reached the top floor of the school. His lungs were burning and his throat was closing up from the choked sobs that he tried hard to keep in. He had to find somewhere safe, where he could let all his pathetic tears flow freely. He decided to hide in the bathroom right next to the art room that was never used except by the art students when classes were happening to wash paintbrushes and palettes.

He didn’t want to cry but as soon as he saw his face in the mirror he burst into tears. His shirt was stained and his face was red and now full on blotchy. He was shaking all over. Why would Minho even like a person like him? He was not a cute and petit boy, he was tall and clumsy and to top it all off, a boy. His heart was meant to be broken so maybe this was for the best.

He heard the click of the bathroom door so he quickly hid in one of the stalls, fearing the worst.

“Hyunjin?” It was Minho’s voice. His voice. _His sweet sweet voice calling out his name._

Hyunjin slowly peeked to check if he wasn’t dreaming and there he was, staring at him with concern, the one and only Lee Minho.

“P-Please just leave, I-I’m sorry I disturbed your l-lunch time w-with Taeha...” he whispered, each word laced in panic.

Hyunjin then saw Minho turning around and opening the main door, glancing outside, only to glue a paper on the door and proceeding to lock it with a key.

“Privileges of being the student's council president.” Minho said while he played with the key “I placed a paper saying out of service, that way we have more privacy. And I’m sorry on Taeha’s behalf, she can be such a bitch sometimes.” Hyunjin’s head was already spinning, Minho was talking directly to him, they were locked in a school bathroom together and Minho was cursing, calling his friend a bitch, rolling his eyes in clear annoyance. Hyunjin thought it was all so hot but he also thought he could faint at any given moment

“Let’s cut to the chase, you like hyung don’t you Hyunjin?” At this point, Minho was getting dangerously close and Hyunjin was now between him and the wall. He had nowhere to go, he was trapped like a prey in a beast's fangs.

“I-I… I d-do… B-but you d-don’t n-need-“ Minho was quick to silence him with a deep kiss, full of eagerness. His lips were soft and tasted like cherry chapstick, the one he always applied when he was deep in his studies in the back of the library. Hyunjin was starting to think this was all a dream, being able to taste his senior's lips, being able to willingly get lost in that sweet fruity flavour, it all felt way too unreal in his head. Even though he couldn’t really believe it, he still found himself sliding down against the wall to give Minho better access to his mouth with no further questioning.

“You’re so pliant... Look at you, with one kiss you're already melting between my fingers... I like you Hyunjin.” Hyunjin couldn’t form words. His thoughts were muddled, and his throat felt as knotted as a ball of warn. Maybe he just got bit by a snake and now its poison is just spreading through his whole body, killing the last bits of his consciousness and strength in his bones.

“You know, I was waiting for you... I was waiting patiently for you to come to me. But in the end, I had to corner you, to do you dirty right in the school’s bathroom. I even had to annoy Taeha… You really pushed me to my limits.” Minho kept abusing Hyunjin’s mouth, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue harshly, making him whimper desperately, aggravating his state of exhilaration. But when the older brought his toned thigh right to Hyunjin’s crotch was the moment the younger truly lost it. He grabbed Minho’s back hopelessly, clinging to him like a lost soul and letting himself slowly seek friction, losing control over his own mouth.

“I-I l-love you s-so m-much hyung, I love you…” He also let the tears flow shamelessly, allowing them to pour down his face like he allowed the jar to overflow. He was at Minho’s mercy.

“You know that I’m not who you think I am, right baby? I’m not the angel everyone assumes I am. I’m a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” Hyunjin heard every single word Minho said but it didn't matter. He had everything he ever wanted right then and there. So he just ran his hand through Minho’s hair and whimpered, letting the older suck on his neck and kiss the tender flesh, closing his eyes to finally admit defeat against his fervent horniness.

“I don’t c-care. I’m far d-down in hell a-anyways… So h-hyung… Do what you w-want with my body…” Minho stared at Hyunjin intensely, he gazed in awe at his swollen lips and teary eyes and he could only see love and pure admiration. His cold heart couldn’t be stopped from skipping a beat.

He continued to kiss the younger urgently to stop his mind from thinking too much of it, running his hands through Hyunjin's humid dark hair and going down to his chest, unbuttoning the dirty shirt and finally grabbing his hand an bringing it to the front of his pants.

“Will you make hyung feel good Hyunjinnie?” Hyunjin could feel how hard Minho was through his uniform pants and even though he never did anything like this, only in his wildest fantasies, he still went down on his knees and with shaking hands he unzipped Minho’s pants. He waited patiently for older to slowly bring his boxers down and look him in the eyes, destroying his last bits of modesty with the lustfulness his stare irradiated.

“Ahhh… You’re so good to me baby, can’t even count the times I got hard just staring at your pretty mouth…” A shiver ran down his spine like pure electricity. The pet name, the heavy weight of Minho’s shaft on his hands and how he admitted that he fantasized about Hyunjin was way too much for the younger. He really just wanted to make Minho feel the best, he wanted to give him his _everything._

“H-Hyung, I n-never really did t-this b-before…” Hyunjin couldn’t even look up anymore while he stroked Minho’s member slowly, testing the waters, trying to find the best way of doing it to please him.

“It’s okay Hyunjinnie, hyung is here to guide you… Spit on it, baby…” Minho brought his dick closer to his mouth and Hyunjin obliged, he lowered his hands to his knees and fisted the fabric of his pants while he drooled all over Minho’s hard cock, flushing when he heard Minho whispering praises and sweet words.

Minho was impatient but he wanted to take his time, he wanted to keep Hyunjin safe and this was definitely a first. He never cared for his partners, but this time, when the younger looked at him with teary eyes full of love, he felt like he lost grasp of things, grasp of his morals and rules. But somehow Minho couldn’t seem to care, he just wanted it all. He wanted all of Hyunjin, _he wanted to make him his._

He guided his dick to the younger’s mouth, rubbing the head through his plump lips, glossing them with precome. Hyunjin almost immediately opened his mouth to accommodate the tip, face flushed and glazed over eyes.

He unsurely sucked on it and that made Minho instantly groan with the sensation. He was quick to fist the younger’s hair to find some sort of leverage but when he caught a glimpse of Hyunjin’s warm mouth around his dick, lips shiny and tongue swirling around it he lost it.

“I’m sorry baby, but hyung needs to be rough. Would you let me?” Hyunjin could only nod frantically, eager to please Minho like it was his only purpose in life.

Minho couldn’t wait any longer, he fisted even more of the Hyunjin's hair and started fucking the younger's mouth with dragged thrusts. He could feel Hyunjin’s plush lips sucking him in and his soft tongue swirling to catch all the precome that had already flooded his mouth. It was pure bliss.

Hyunjin wanted more, he wanted to give Minho his best so he moved too, following the motion Minho established and sucking hard, trapping Minho's cock inside his mouth and suckling, lapping on the salty come that kept leaking.

“Ah fuck baby… I’m… I’m coming…” Hyunjin felt his heart swell with pride so he got bold, he held Minho’s hips in place and he let his dick enter his mouth completely until his nose was buried in Minho’s trimmed pubes. He fought the gag reflex back and just let his throat relax around the intrusion. He felt Minho tighten his grip on his hair and just coming right down his throat while his body spasmed slightly. Minho’s breathing was erratic and his hands were shaking. Hyunjin swallowed it all and looked up, seeing Minho looking down at him with a blissed out expression. _This is my place_ Hyunjin thought, looking up to see the face of his pretty angel smiling down at him.

After cleaning himself up, Minho delicately tended to Hyunjin that was still kneeling on the floor, tired but with the prettiest smile adorning his lips. He took his dirty shirt out and dressed him in a spare t-shirt he brought with him. He then kneeled too, to kiss Hyunjin passionately, savouring himself on his mouth like he was straight up lapping aphrodisiac. Hyunjin was that powerful, he was able to provoke such feelings on the otherwise cold-hearted Minho.

The older wanted Hyunjin to be his, so he grabbed his trusty black ink marker, that he always carried around, and took it to the skin right on top of Hyunjin’s heart and wrote in pretty letters “Minho’s bitch”.

“W-What was that f-for?” Hyunjin stared at his chest, reading the neatly written phrase and blushing when he finally understood what Minho wrote.

“Now you are mine and mine alone…” Minho smiled all angelical, his snake mischievousness all gone. Hyunjin stood up, head much clearer than it was before, and he reverted the roles, using his height to his advantage to push Minho against the wall. He kissed him too, more shy and shaky, fisting his collar but not being able to move his lips. When he finally dared to open his eyes and look straight at Minho, he had to hide in his shoulder to fight the embarrassment.

“Now you’re shy? OUCH” Hyunjin bit hard on Minho’s neck juncture, hiding his face between his hands.

“Now you’re marked as mine too…” Minho blushed a bit, shocked by Hyunjin’s behaviour. He took the taller’s big hands out of his red face and intertwined their fingers, tiptoeing to leave a sweet kiss on his flushed forehead.

“You are full of surprises Hwang Hyunjin…” said Minho fondly, taking a blushing Hyunjin by the hand and unlocking the bathroom, sneaking out without trying to be seen.

“I c-could say the same Lee Minho…”

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> just a small one shot i wrote for a dear friend


End file.
